My Own Way
by LovelySheree
Summary: "My Father's a hero, my Mother's a hero, my sister's the rookie of the generation… then there's me. I act like my Dad and just because of it, most people think I'm going to be someone great…" Tayo, son of Naruto and Sakura Namikaze, constantly finds himself in the empty footprints of his father's feet. Never has he expected to fill them, but somehow, everyone thinks he can.
1. Chapter 1

**∆ My Own Way ∆**

SUMMERY: "My Father's a hero, my Mother's a hero, my sister's the rookie of the generation… then there's me. I act like my Dad and just because of it, most people think I'm going to be someone great…" Tayo, son of Naruto and Sakura Namikaze, constantly finds himself in the empty footprints of his father's feet. Never has he expected to fill them, but somehow, everyone thinks he can.

**Okay, so here's the dealio!**

**I WAS going to make a prologue to this, but I just wasn't feeling it. However, if anyone ****_does _****want a prologue, tell me. I'll post it instead of a second chapter. However, if ya'll would rather the second chapter come, by all means I'll do that instead. I may put the prologue in as a BONUS update or something… I don't know…**

**Anywho, this is something that I've wanted to do by, in the past and HOPEFULLY not anymore, lacked the writing skills to do it. I've planned out most of it and for those of you who read the summery will understand what the main problem will be. But, to clear things up, let me say a few things…**

**Tayo: Obviously the main character! XD You know me, I'm NaruSaku so he's Naruto and Sakura's son.**

**Daisuke: Sasuke's son (the mom is still being decided- you'll get to vote on it later at the bottom)**

**Itaru: This is Kiba's son (again, the mom's being decided and you'll get to vote)**

**Kazumi: Naruto and Sakura's daughter and Tayo's older sister.**

**That's all that may have been confusing. Hope you enjoy and if you've got questions, I can answer them in the next update!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pillow Toss and Ninja Games**

"He'll make a great Ninja," Tsunade put her hands together, resting her chin.

"What!? How can you say that!? I've never seen anyone as rambunctious as he is! He's practically is _begging _for a consequence!" an academy teacher raised his voice, fed up with the kids antics.

"It's a fase," Tsunade waved him off.

"How can you be so calm about this, Hokage-sama!" his eyes flashed with aggravation, but Tsunade knew non of it was directed towards her.

"His father was worse from what I heard... last I checked, he ended up the savior of this village and the ninja world." she turned to gaze out of her window that overlooked the village.

"-But there's no way he's going to fill his father's shoes. Naruto's a great man and an amazing ninja, but it's all because of the Kyuubi-"

"-And determination, and personality, his ability to care and his... unpredictable ways." she continued.

"None of which this boy has!"

"Nonsense, he's got the guts for it all." Tsunade shot a glance at the Chuunin behind her, "You are the only ninja I know who doesn't think highly of him, you know."

The ninja looked down at the ground, "Well forgive me, Hokage-sama, but he's getting into too much trouble lately and ignoring it isn't an option for me."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "This is true… don't worry, I'll give him an earful when he gets here."

"And what makes you think he'll come?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Tsunade smirked, "Well Sakura's his mother, isn't she?"

"If only he had her manners," the Chunin grumbled to himself, "Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, "I'm sorry your classroom window has, 'You can't tell me what to do' written on it," Tsunade couldn't help the grin that came to her lips.

The man, surprisingly enough, let out a chuckle. "Not a problem, he's a smart enough boy to use washable paint. I'm sure some of my students will be thrilled to leave the classroom to clean it anyway." He turned before exiting the door, "He's a smart kid, it'd be a shame if he wastes everything that's working for him,"

With that, he left the Hokage's office, making his way to his classroom while preparing to be ambushed by volunteers to clean off the graffiti.

XXX

"Why do you pull all these pranks, Tayo?" Sakura asked. Her green eyes seemed to burn with confusion and anger, but it was drenched in love. The only possible thing that could tame his mother's rage spurts was her undying love for her family. (Though it seemed that it was her _family _that led her to anger…)

Tayo crossed his arms and looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Because it's fun," he said.

His mother took a deep breath, "That can't possibly be the only reason…"

Tayo shrugged, he knew the _real _reason, but he wasn't going to tell his mother that, now was he? To be honest, he saw it as a sense of freedom. Normally some would look at clouds, gaze at stars, talk with friends, go on adventure, but there was something about a risk that was absolutely thrilling and life-giving, no matter how deathly it was.

Sakura again sighed, standing up and mumbling, "I swear you are just like your father,"

Tayo scrunched his face in irritation. He was now 12 years old, by the next week he'd be on his way to Genin and assigned his own team. He knew what to do in school, but hated to study, found it fascinating to learn, but was too lazy to work, and he was great with his ninja skills, but was too young to get anywhere. Oh what a tough place he was in, no thanks to his father.

Now, Tayo wasn't a boy to hate his father, there was _nothing to _hate about his father- but that was part of it! For ages, Tayo looked at his father as if a god- a true hero! And a hero he was! But when he realized that the respect and the stares of awe and admiration towards himself was all due to his Dad, everything started to turn in his head.

His father was a hero, the villagers loved him and knew without a doubt that he'd lead them all one day, but just because his father was a hero, the savior of the leaf, Tayo was suppose to be some sort of side-kick. As much as he liked the respect and admiration towards himself and his family, he couldn't shake off the unbearably weight that taunted him on his solders. The weight of his father's footprints that he had to somehow fit into- and his father had large feet.

Not to mention that his mother, Sakura, was the student of the Hokage herself and surpassed her in medical nin-jutsu and in combat. Then there was his sister… she was older by 2 and a half years, though she'd always claim it was 3 years. Tayo had _always _pointed out it was 2 and half. His sister was the rookie of the year, first female student to surpass everyone in her age _and _the year above, she was quite attractive and had every guy tailing her- much to her disgust- and was polite to her teachers and mentors. _She _was the walking legend really...

He didn't want to be a side-kick to his dad, he wanted to be his _own _ninja with his _own _way!

But as much as this burden bothered him, he could never stay mad at his dad, if anything it would be all of the villagers he should be angry at, but there was no need to be.

"I'm not _just _like dad," Tayo mumbled to himself, getting a questioning look from his mother.

"Well sure_, _you've got my hair and eyes, tactical thinking and chakra control, but the rest is Naruto." Tayo couldn't help but watch his mother when her face lit up at her words. Was she expecting something of him too? Why did _everyone _expect something of him? What was he, some walking prophecy!?

"Whatever," he grumbled and made his way towards the front door, "I'll go apologize to the ol' lady,"

"You better not get in a habit of calling her that," she scolded, watching him leave the house. _What's gotten into him? _she wondered, her face twisted.

XXX

"Oi, ol' lady!" Tayo called, opening the door to find Tsuande, her expression was seemingly annoyed, probably due to his name-calling.

"That's Tsunade-sama to you, Tayo Namikaze," she looked sternly at him.

He sighed, "Well you know why I'm here," he shoved his hands into his pockets, something he'd picked up from a friend of his, "Sorry for painting the Hokages and the classroom window,"

Tsunade shook her head, "After the academy's out, you'll need to tell Mr. Daikuko your apologies."

Tayo's face grew annoyed, "You're kidding! That guy'll _kill _me before I even get the chance to mutter a single word!"

"Respect him and maybe he won't want to chop off your head," Tsunade battered back, "Heaven knows I want to right now,"

"Hah, if I respect him, it'll be the same as respecting a rat's ass," he glared at the ground.

Tsunade took a deep breath, "What's gotten into you, today?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously. "It's been a while since you've graffitied the village, what's got you all riled up?" she asked, placing her elbow on her desk.

Tayo shrugged, "I dunno,"

Tsunade snorted, "Well figure it out and stop with these schemes, you're a ninja of the leaf! Graffiti is no way of showing the will of fire!" Tsunade scolded him, pointing to the door, "Dismissed." She didn't have time to beat around the bush with Tayo, she had enough business as it was.

Nodding, Tayo left her office without another word, his eyebrows furrowed.

He walked the streets of he village, saying hello to those who greeted him and a wave to those who nodded. His gaze was stuck to the ground, he couldn't shake this mood.

He was tired of being watched as if he'd suddenly rise up into the sky and fly away. When he was younger, he always thought it was because of his brightly colored hair, not to mention it was a _girls _color. But, when nobody mentioned it- except a few ol' bullies in school- he figured it was something else.

He kicked a rock, watching it fly and then land, causing a small dust puff to appear. He lazily walked to the rock again, kicking it and watching it fly. He wondered what life as a rock would be like. Your fate would be set in stone, yet it was in complete control by another. Rocks had no say in what they would look like, be like, act like. They could be smashed, bashed, beaten, and used, non of which the rock decided. One of these rocks may have been a mountain at one point, tall and beautiful, but crumbled and fell down to this village, leaving behind it's former glory.

Tayo's face twisted, he realized that it would suck to have a rocks fate, and his fate was much like the rocks.

He was set in stone, simply another version of his father.

He shrugged off his anger and sighed, "There could be worse men to be," he said out loud, though no one heard him.

"Tayo!" a voice sounded behind him, he looked to see a brown haired boy walking up to him, a smile on his face.

Tayo nodded to him as the boy fell in sink with his steps.

"What's got you in a funk today? Usually you at _least _say 'hi'," the boy said sarcastically. When Tayo saw one of his friends, it was more like jump on them and start playing some random game.

Tayo shrugged, "Nothing, just tried I guess."

"Well then, people are getting together at the park! We're going to play a game of hide and seek,"

Tayo lightened up a bit at that. "Hide and seek as in, hide like little kids, or hide and seek as in, _ninja _hide and seek?" he asked, looking up at the boy.

_Ninja _hide and seek was when they'd play with their dulled kunai and use transformation jutsus. They would get together with a team and create traps and other obstacles. But, sometimes the younger kids would interfere and they'd be stuck with play _normal _hide and seek. That wasn't _nearly _as fun.

The boy beside him smirked, "_Ninja _hide and seek," he said.

Tayo instantly smiled, "Race you there!" he said, his previous mood swept away. Ah… it was simple to be a kid.

XXX

Naruto took a deep breath before he entered his house. He had just finished a training session with Sasuke, and _man _was he getting rusty. He didn't expect to have too much trouble with a simple spar, but Sasuke went all out. Naruto chuckled at the memory of Sasuke's face when the blond pinned him down. He opened the door to his house, letting the sweet and familiar aroma of home set into his body.

"I'm back," he called, setting his coat on the wall. "Miss me?" he teased, entering the family room to find Sakura reading a book. _'What a shock,' _he thought sarcastically.

Sakura briefly looked up from her book, grunting, then continued to read.

Naruto sighed, it was _always _like this when she was reading. He had to do some miraculous act in order to get her to mutter a single word. In the past he'd convince her that Tayo had drawn a picture, or used the toilet, he's even tried saying that Tayo said a bad word! All of which Sakura had responded to, but frankly- Tayo wasn't a toddler and he couldn't use his son as a distraction.

It was always a challenge for Naruto to grab his wife's attention away from a book. The good thing was, when she was in a good mood, she wouldn't read a captivating book, but a medical book or even a historical book- something that could easily be distracted from. Luckily, or so it seemed, she was in a good mood.

Naruto looked around the room, silently wondering what he could use to get her attention. For a brief moment, he swore he saw a smile appear on Sakura's face, but brushed it off as his imagination. As he scanned the room, half of him wondered if Sakura thought of this as a game. It wouldn't be the first time she had made Naruto a teasing object… He shuddered and pushed the thoughts away.

Naruto grinned as he looked in the other room, finding a basket of pillows. _'Why do we even _have _a basket of pillows?' _he wondered, quirking his brow. Passing it as a lucky chance, he grabbed the basket and began to carefully aim it towards his wife…

A small, _pifft, _noise was made as the pillow missed target. He scrunched his face at the couch, _'I'm a freakin' Jonin! I shouldn't have trouble throwing pillows!' _he began to taunt himself. Picking up another pillow, he closed one eyes, taking more time to aim and then…

_Pifft_

But Sakura, as if on cue, had ducked to the side to lay on her back as she continued to read. Again, Naruto _swore _he saw a smirk.

Furrowing his brow, he picked up, yet _another, _pillow. He figured that if he used a bigger one, he's have a better chance at hitting her, for he had only thrown small ones. He was wrong. The larger pillow was apparently _too _large and didn't travel as far when he threw it. It landed and skidded just in front the couch where his target sat.

Sighing, he grabbed his fourth pillow and swung it towards the reading kunoichi, but just as it was about to hit contact, she sat up and reached for her tea to take a sip. Naruto found himself wishing to be the tea cup…

He grabbed his fifth, and last, pillow, and out of spite, didn't care where it landed. It hit the wall, falling to the ground with an unsatisfying plump. He fell onto his back giving up his tossing game. He found his house looked much different from an upside-down view. Rolling onto his stomach, he crawled to where Sakura was (much like an inchworm) and glared at her. He watched as she "cluelessly" read her book, whatever it was, and occasionally "innocently" sip her tea. His butt was propped up in the air from his crawling formation and his arms were lazily resting adjacent to his body while his chin was propped on their hardwood-floor.

"Sakura?" he tried, but she didn't answer.

"Saaakkkuuuraaaa," he tried again, but when she turned the page of her book he let out a defeated whine.

Their door opened and shuffling was heard before, "I'm home!"

Sakura set down her book and looked up to see their daughter walk into the house.

Naruto shot up, making a series of shocked and exasperated noises. "How- why can't- I mean- what!?" he complained.

"What on earth happened here?" Kazumi asked, seeing all of the pillows and an empty basket where she had put all the pillows in that morning, due to boredom, thrown across the room.

Sakura sighed, sitting up from the couch, "I think your father was trying to practice his aiming," Sakura shrugged, walking into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

Naruto shot his hands up in the air in defeat, "I give up!" he cried, trudging down the hall.

Kazumi looked in wonder around the room, "What does that have to do with pillows?" she silently ask herself.

XXX

When Tayo had reached the park, he saw all of his classmates running around, probably playing tag while they waited for the rest to be ready. When he ran to the group of kids, along with Itaru who had come to get him, they all stopped their game to begin the real game…

"Okay! I'm team captain along with-"

"You are gonna be team captain, Itaru! You can't even lead your own ninja dog!" one boy said, pointing to the small puppy who was lazily plopped down by the bench.

Itaru was about to complain but another voice had interrupted him.

"Quit your bickering, losers," it said, "Let's just vote for a team captain- and no voting for yourself!" the boy gave a sharp look to Itaru.

He pouted, "Fine,"

Tayo laughed at his friends antics and walked beside the other boy who had began to take votes, "Why even bother asking who they'll vote for?" he asked, knowing all to well that Daisuke, who was taking the votes, was always voted to be first team-captain, and Tayo, the second.

Daisuke shrugged, getting all the votes in, "Well, you know the drill," he mumbled pointing his fingers to his first pick.

Tayo nodded, half the kids had already stood at one of the team-captain's sides, already knowing that the teams wouldn't change. Only an occasional few would put false hope in a different team.

Once the teams were picked out and on their sides, the sound of Itaru's dog's lazy cry told them that the game had begun.

To be honest, this game was nothing like normal hide and seek. The object was to somehow get to the other teams side and hide out, once this was done, they had to safely make it and tag- or hit with a dull kunai- the other team until one side gave up, or was completely captured. The only problem was that everyone wanted to be a "hider" and not a "guard". The guard was an important job, they would tell their teammates where to hide with signals of the hands or blinks and claps. No matter how many ways Tayo had put it, they all claimed that the "hider" was a funner position. _'More fun,' _Tayo corrected himself, remembering his mother's words.

He chose to be a guard, knowing that if he wasn't his team would sneak off and hide, leaving their side unguarded and they'd all blindly hide from the other side without another pair of eyes warning them not to go here or there.

He watched as his team scrambled into the bushes and near the taller oaks of the Konoha forest. When he noticed that only one person left on the other side, he smirked. _'Daisuke,' _he thought, waving to his friend who was guarding the other side.

Everyone couldn't simply just run to the other side, it would leave everyone pointlessly hiding because they wouldn't have anyone to tag. See, when Itaru's dog barked, they would all hide on their _own _sides, and then only _one _person could go to the other side to "capture" the "enemy". Another bad thing about the game… the "capturer." Everyone wanted to be that! Of corse, it would be handy to whoever _was _the "capturer" because they'd be able to hear the young bickering if they got to the other side quick enough and tag them.

Tayo relaxed, knowing that, as the guard, he was completely safe and away from the troubles of being tagged.

For a while now, Tayo had been picking up on Daisuke's signals. If he clapped once, there would be a shuffle or patter that would only go left, or right to Daisuke's point of view. If he blinked, there would be two scurrying noises that would come closer to Tayo's team's side. But as far as the other signs, Tayo was left in confusion. Tayo didn't tend to make many signals, knowing that his team was, hopefully, smart enough to get to their opponents without too much of his help.

He peered towards Daisuke, noticing that his eyes were beginning to tense and focus on something, "Hey wait!" he yelled, turning around and looking at a bush behind him, seeing a pair of pale eyes watching the other side. "You can't use your byakugan!" he pointed to the bush, a whining was heard from inside of it and Tayo grew a triumphant grin.

Daisuke sighed, continuing to tell his team what to do.

Once the game had been over, (and Daisuke's gloating was over) they all knew that since the sun was setting, dinner would be ready and angry mothers were always troublesome, or that what Yasuo Nara always said…

XXX

Sakura mindlessly hummed as she set the table. She wasn't the best of cooks, but they rarely went out to eat that their kids probably didn't know what _good _food tasted like and Naruto never complained. She had gotten better, mind you, but she knew that there were still much more skilled cooks out there. She raised her head when she heard thumping coming down the hall.

Naruto's head emerge from the hallway, "Sakura? When will dinner be ready?" he asked, deciding to come out into the kitchen.

"Whenever Tayo gets-"

The door opened and then slammed, "Back!" Tayo's voice called as he bounded into the kitchen. "Is dinner ready?"

"Well now it is," Sakura replied, looking at Tayo, "Go get cleaned up and get your sister down here for dinner," she said, without arguing Tayo agreed, saying "hello" to his dad as he walked past.

Naruto ruffled his sons head as he took his place at the dinner table, "Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking suspiciously at a platter in the center of the table. It seemed to be moving and crawling right before his very eyes!

"Yeah?" she walked over to him.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to _it_.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Chicken…"

"Mhmm… yeah but what's _on _the chicken?" he clarified.

"…Nothing…"

Naruto placed his hand behind his head awkwardly, "Looks great!" he squeaked.

Tayo bounded up stairs and knocked on his sister's door, "Dinner, Kazumi!" he called, turning and washing his hands in the bathroom, knowing that she'd come out at some point.

Kazumi opened her door and raced down the stairs, leaving her messy room in plain view of whoever walked past. He twisted his face up, at least _he _had the decency of picking up after himself...

When he finished washing his face, he walked down the stairs to join his family for dinner. His thoughts drifted to the next week… when he finally will become a Genin. He grinned and found himself extremely hungry, he couldn't wait until next week!

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was a bit long… I honestly only had it this length because I needed to introduce everything. Most likely the chapters will get shorter. **

**Soooo this is just a reminder to VOTE on who Daisuke's mom and Itaru's mom will be. So pick who Sasuke should be with and pick who Kiba should be with. ONE thing though. Sasuke can't be with Sakura (d u h) and Kiba can't be with Sakura (double d u h). I'm really open to anything… Oh! And vote for who Shikamaru should be with. :) Can't wait to see what you think!**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed! I'll update whenever! **

**Don't be shy, tell me what you thought!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, lol sooooo I actually didn't mess-up. I just may have been a little unclear. Daisuke doesn't have Bakugan for those of you who thought that. Tayo was talking to the "bush" or the kid inside the bush, to stop using it. If any of you think I should clear that up more, please do tell me, I'd had to confuse you.**

**For the prequel, I'll be making it a bonus chapter at some point.**

**Okay, so personally I wanted Ino to be with Shikamaru because well… I like that pairing :3 Also, with Sasuke being with Karin- this leaves me to wonder how I'd have that pairing act because it's a little awkward writing them some times, but I will say… an Uzumaki and an Uchiha together would make an extremely talented ninja. So- I'll so Sasuke and Karin. And Kiba, honestly I may just have him be with an OC if nobody decides too much. Hinata and Kiba (as cute as it can be) just doesn't fit to me. I've made them a pairing in the past just to have another pairing but I honestly never had enjoyed them all that much. **

**Then this left me thinking, "Crap! How am I gonna have POVs for the other kids and NOT include their parents?" then I remembered that half of the main character's in Naruto, well, we never even ****_see _****who their parents are. So I think I'll just roll with it if ya'll think it's cool. :)**

**THIS IS WHAT THE NAME TAYO MEANS! (This is why I chose "Tayo" as a name for those of you who were wondering.)**

You like to control everyone within your influence, to shape things to your own liking. If positive, you develop high spirituality, as you have a God's protection. You are sensitive, affectionate, imaginative and cooperative, spiritually aware and prone to self-sacrifice. You can keep secrets and are a good diplomat. You may have healing and psychic powers. You are bold, independent, inquisitive and interested in research. You know what you want and why you want it.

You are very intuitive. You have a reservoir of inspired wisdom combined with inherited analytical ability, which could reward you through expressions of spiritual leadership, business analysis, marketing, artistic visions, and scientific research. Operating on spiritual side of your individuality can bring you to the great heights, and drop you off if you neglect your spiritual identity. You are always looking for an opportunity to investigate the unknown, to use and show your mental abilities, to find the purpose and meaning of life. You want to grow wise and to understand people and things. You need privacy to replenish your energy. You have a unique way of thinking, intuitive, reflective, absorbing.

**This is what Naomi means. (P.S. Naomi is Ino and Shikamaru's daughter… You'll see why you need to know her name.)**

People with this name are excellent at analyzing, understanding, and learning. They tend to be mystics, philosophers, scholars, and teachers. Because they live so much in the mind, they tend to be quiet and introspective, and are usually introverts. When presented with issues, they will see the larger picture. Their solitary thoughtfulness and analysis of people and world events may make them seem aloof, and sometimes even melancholy.

**This is the meaning of Daisuke **(This one's boring… prepare yourselves…)

It means, of assistance or of great help. "Dai" means great and "Suke" means help.

**Lol, Tayo's was the longest (But that's because it's an American name too. :P- Naomi as well)**

**I hope I'm not boring you guys :P I'm trying to add humor in this story- it's more fun to write XD!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Team**

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZ- click._

Tayo opened his tired eyes, glancing at his alarm clock. He never was a morning person… unlike his mother and sister. He was just a late person, plain and simple… though maybe if he went to bed earlier he'd wake up earlier- _'Too much thinking,' _Tayo concluded, trudging out of bed and combing his hair with his fingers, messily styling it to look as if he actually tried to tame it. His father suggested he used his hair-gel but he found it would make his face feel like it was smothered in glue and caused him to smell… different. He knew it was a "manly" smell, but he didn't find it appealing.

He knew by the clanking and clacking in the kitchen that his mother had already begun breakfast. His stomach turned at the smell of bacon. Burnt or raw, bacon was bacon and he _loved _it. Splashing water in his face and throwing on a loose T-shirt, he went down stair, suddenly more awake, to eat the delicacy known as bacon.

When he got to the bottom steps, he saw that his sister was already eating toast, which he noticed was perfect on one side, and charred on another. He saw her face scowl at the bitter taste. When she reached for the jelly to sweeten it up, Tayo had snatched it, half out of spite, to begin to jelly his toast first. After all… today was an important day!

"Hey wait a minute, I was getting that-"

"Too bad so sad, sis, I'm going to be late if I don't chow down," he said quickly smothering his toast.

Her face faulted, "Well maybe if you actually woke up at a decent time, you wouldn't find yourself rushing out of the door." She ran her fingers through her blond, strait-ish, hair as she rolled her blue eyes.

Tayo scoffed, "Well so far the only thing it's proven is that I get more sleep," he stated, putting the jelly back on the counter.

"Pfft, you stay up so late doing _who _knows _what _that you probably only get like… 2 hours of sleep!" she countered, grabbing the jelly, rather violently, to sweeten her food.

"SH!" Tayo silenced his sister. They both made a quick look to their mom who was still cooking, oblivious to their conversation.

As much as they bickered, they always had each other's back when it came to hiding something… especially from their parents. To be honest, they were never tail-tales, unless it was absolutely necessary to address, they kept silent.

Kazumi sighed, "I'm just saying, staying up that late _can't _be healthy."

Tayo shrugged, twisting off his stool and bounding over to where the bacon laid on the counter. He grabbed a few pieces and raced upstairs to finish getting dressed.

In less than a minute, he had his ninja gear (he's be saving it for this very day) his new outfit (also something he'd been saving) tied his forehead protecter that he had and raced down stairs once more, grabbing his bag and skipping out the door. He heard his mom say farewell as his sister just shot him a, somewhat, encouraging look. To be honest it looked like she was saying, "Don't fail," but he figured that it meant something encouraging… hopefully.

When he arrived at his class, he sat in his seat next to Daisuke, his dark eyes seemed half filled with happiness and the other half- unreadable as always. Though, half full for Daisuke was basically an overflowing fountain of abundant jubilation! He only showed his true self around family- or those he considered family.

Nudging him, Tayo smirked, "You ready to become ninja?" he asked shaking with giddiness.

Daisuke nodded, glancing at the rosette. "You bet," he grinned.

"Sit down! Udon-sensei's coming in!" Naomi hushed the two in front. Her dark brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail, some of her bangs were femininely swept to the side of her forehead.

"Okay class," Udon walked up to the board, shifting his glasses, "I think you all have been waiting long enough for this day," cheers erupted in the class, "-So let's get to the point. All of you in this class have passed the Genin test and you'll be assigned your teams starting from 1-6."

Tayo perked up, all teams went through fazes though out the generations. For example, it would start at one and go all the way to 20 then would repeat the process. His sister's team was Team 12, and her other friends that were in her class went up to 14. Team 12, 13, and 14. Simple really, but to have the opportunity of getting a new start to the teams again was… refreshing.

Genin were getting more popular in the leaf after the war but the last time there was a team in the single digits was when his dad was still a Genin… Tayo smiled as he thought of what was about to take place.

He and his team were going to start the next generation of ninja teams. For once he'd be leading something instead of following.

"Team one… Aiko Susuki, Katsuro Ishiwaka, and Itaru Inuzuka." Udon went on announcing the team as they all lined in front of their senseis.

"Team two… Sato Hyuuga, Jodu Akimichi, Son Saritobi."

"Team three… Tayo Namikaze, Naomi Nara, and Daisuke Uchiha,"

As the rest of the teams were announced, Tayo didn't listen, he looked at Daisuke's face that was concentrated on something… he couldn't tell if he was actually happy about having him on his team.

Naomi however seemed to have her casual attitude as usual, though he knew she was happy about being on Daisuke's team. She wasn't a fan girl, but almost everyone knew she had a strong liking to the young, redheaded, Uchiha.

Everyone's ears perked up again when Udon began to announce senseis, "Team one, you're team leader will be coming soon enough, meet him by the kunai practice posts. Team two, you'll be awaiting your team leader behind the building."

There was a brief pause and Tayo felt his breath stick to his throat.

"Team three, your sensei has requested you stay in here until he arrives," he said, arranging his glasses onto his face. Tayo couldn't help but notice the smile on his teacher's face when he told them to wait here. _'I wonder who our sensei is…' _he thought, turning around to see Naomi's eyes glaring at the back of his head. She turned her head away when she saw he noticed it. A blush didn't appear, instead her face grew red with anger- not embarrassment.

Tayo sighed, turning around, _'What did I ever do to her?' _he wondered, placing his chin in his hands. He wished his team would have been just a _little _bit more excited than this! It was almost as if he was actually being punished!

He felt an elbow poke his rips, awaking him from his pouting state. Turning to the culprit, he smiled. There sat Daisuke with a smirk on his face, "So I guess we're a team, huh?" he asked when everyone had left the room.

Tayo nodded, "And we'll show whoever our sensei is that we've got what it takes!"

Daisuke scoffed, as if oppose to what the rosette had said.

Naomi nodded, "Well… no matter how we put this, it's gonna be a drag," she sighed.

Tayo turned to her, "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? If I were teamed up with just Daisuke, I'd be fine. If I were teamed up with just you, I'd be fine- but I'm teamed up with _both _of you… this is _sure _to go south. Dad was right… ninja life _is _troublesome."

Tayo heard Daisuke grunt, he wasn't sure if he was agreeing with the Nara or ignoring her. "Well if your attitude keeps the way your thinking, yes. It _will _be a drag, but if need be, _I'll _be the one dragging you guys along. There's no way I'm missing my chance to finally prove myself!" he vowed, sticking his hand into the air.

Again, Naomi sighed, "What's there to prove, Tayo? You're basically known all around the village," she argued casually.

Tayo scrunched his face in aggravation. "Don't remind me. I want to be recognized as Tayo, not the son of Naruto Namikaze, son of Minito Namikaze, the fourth Hokage." He waved his hands in the air as if exaggerating his father's glory.

Daisuke let out an amused chuckle, "Yet you beg for attention like a kitty,"

Tayo shot out of his chair, "Hey! At least I talk and actually _show _what I'm feeling! Half the time I don't even know if you're _alive!" _he yelled, Daisuke shot him a glare, folding his hands into his pockets.

"Tsk… looser."

Tayo rolled his eyes, "Just like you to have the last word- but fine, I'll let you have it. Enjoy the sweetness of unneeded revenge," Tayo hissed, lowering into his chair, finding himself wishing it was this morning again.

Naomi watched, she wasn't one to get in on conflict, but this was something that had always quibbled with her. She could never understand if Daisuke and Tayo were friends, or complete enemies. Her dad said that Naruto and Sasuke were the same but… Naomi couldn't help but notice that Sasuke and Naruto at least _somewhat _enjoyed the other's presence. These two seem like they just want to get to the other's throat as soon as possible.

There was a click at the door and a tall man entered the room. Smoke followed his feet as he walked past the desk that stood in front of the class.

_'He must've wanted to look cool,' _Tayo mused, somewhat admiring the man's attitude.

His face grew a grin and immediately Tayo recognized him.

"The name's Konohamaru Saritobi, but you can call me… Boss."

* * *

**Lololol! Sorry had to add the last part. :P Since Naruto was referred to as "boss" to Konohamaru and his cronies, I figured I'd bring back good ol' Naruto back- without the Shippuden. :P So, if you found similarities in this with team seven- obviously there will be. EVERY team has a connection with it. Example-**

**Asuma's team: Fan girl, (Ino) detached guy, (Shikamaru), the looser, (Choji)**

**Kurinai's team: Fan girl, (Hinata- yes, she WAS a fan girl for Naruto) detached guy, (Shino) the looser, (Kiba)**

**Kakashi's team: Fan girl, (Sakura) detached guy, (Sasuke) the looser, (Naruto).**

**See? **

**The next chapter's going to have a lot of twists and turns in it- I don't think you'll be expecting what happens during the test :D Go ahead and guess, whoever wins get's a cookie! XD No not really. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna answer some reviews real quick because you left me questions :D I love questions! XD**

**Okay… first off**

**Let me clear up the couples. Sasuke and Karin, Shikamaru and Ino, and then Kiba with nobody and Hinata with nobody. Honestly I probably won't put them in much at all… I'm not a KibaHina fan, nor am I a ShikaTemari fan. I mean, I understand the Temari and Shikamaru are close and all but Temari's brother is the flipping' Kazekage of the SAND village. Plus, Temari doesn't really get together too well with everyone else… **

**Anywho…**

**Another question was will I create a Naruto and Jiraiya thing with Tayo and Konohamaru. My answer is simply no. I may create something similar, but it's not going to be a grandpa/father figure because Tayo actually has a father that he's quite found of. **

**That's about it and all I can answer.**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 3: Team Effort and A Perfect Life**

"Konohamaru!?" Tayo's eyes widened, "_You're _our _sensei!?"_

Konohamaru gave him a look, "That's Konohamaru-_sensei _to you, Tayo."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Okay then… so you're our sensei," she said, almost as if she was sizing him up, "Hmm,"

Daisuke stood up, "When do we start missions?"

Konohamaru acted as if he didn't hear him, "Okay everyone, meet at the top of the Hokage faces! Be there in less than 3 minutes or else!" With that, the Saratobi disappeared.

Tayo, Naomi and Daisuke all looked at each other…

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Tayo yelled, bolting out the door.

3 minutes and 1 second later…

"AH! I uhhg- I- I wh-won," Tayo panted, heaving on his knees.

Konohamaru walked up towards him, "You're late… I'd expect more from you, Tayo." There was a mocking gleam in the Jonin's eye.

Tayo just glared and sat down in a huff, waiting for the others to come.

Daisuke got there in his own time of 7 minutes, claiming he actually wasn't _trying _to get here fast. Then Naomi walked up about 15 minutes later saying she didn't feel like running.

Konohamaru looked over the team, Tayo was the more energetic one, Daisuke was stuck up, and Naomi… well she just did her own thing. He honestly had no idea _how _this team would get along but if Kakashi worked out team seven… than he could work out his own team! He gave a grin to the "Genin" who were sitting on the rocks, quietly bickering about something.

"Okay, let's get first things first! Introduce yourselves," he sat down in front of them, "Here I'll start, I'm Konohamaru Saratobi, my hobbies are training and improving my skills, my likes are hanging out with friends and taking walks, and my dislikes are people who don't work together." Konohamaru had many other dislikes, and that dislike wasn't his least favorite thing, but he wanted to at least give his team a hint on working together for the test tomorrow. "And my dream is to make all of my family, dead or alive, proud of who I am," he concluded, looking to the squirming Genin.

Tayo nodded, "I'll go. I'm Tayo Namikaze… I guess the only hobby I have is getting together with friends. I train and do that stuff too but… well I don't consider it a hobby. My like are eating ramen with my dad and pulling little pranks! My dislikes… I don't know… I guess I don't know enough about too many things to have a true dislike. I mean, I don't like bullies, but who does!? My dream… my dream is to get people to see me as Tayo Namikaze! I want to make my own path with my own rules!"

Konohamaru nodded, connecting with him a little. When he was younger, he had always hated people seeing him as the grandson of the Hokage… However, he also knew that it led him into sticky situations. He smiled and looked towards Daisuke, telling him silently to go.

Daisuke straitened up, "I'm Daisuke Uchiha. I don't have hobbies because I do _real _things like training with my dad and getting stronger. My likes are training, my dislikes are people who judge before knowing." Leaning back a little, he continued, "I dream of being a strong ninja for the village, that way I can bring back the true Uchiha clan."

Konohamaru was impressed with Daisuke's answer, he knew about the villagers' caution with the young Uchiha. Tsunade had let Sasuke join the village but what he had done was not forgotten and his son was paying the price for it.

Naomi understood the silence as her cue to go. "Well, I'm Naomi Nara. I like to relax with my dad and I enjoy cooking with my mom. I've got hobbies but none are too special to share… I guess I dislike people who beg for attention. My dream is somewhere quiet where I can enjoy life as it is… but I guess that's hard to come by in a ninja life. But then again, it _is _a dream."

Konohamaru stood up, "Okay guys, meet back here tomorrow at around 10:00 am. Don't be late either, we'll need to cover a lot, after all… tomorrow's your _real _test."

Tayo shot up, "Hey wait a minute! We're already Genin, you mean we're already ready for the Chunin exams!?" he asked excitedly.

Konohamaru scoffed, "Of corse not! Practically everyone passed the Genin test on academy standars, now you pass the Genin exams on _my _standards. You'll have to know more than 2 + 2 and who the first Hokage was before you're ready to actually become a ninja. So, tomorrow at 10:00 am, you'll be showing me what you three can do."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "So sensei, what happens if we fail?" he asked, not sure if he truly wanted to know.

"You'll go back to the academy I guess. Konoha needs ninjas that will be strong noble and trustworthy, you'll be showing me if you all have that touch. Until tomorrow- don't be late!" With that, Konohamaru puffed away, leaving the three Genin, or at least _they thought_ they were Genin, to sit there in wonder.

XXX

Sakura was sitting down on the couch next to Naruto, enjoying the quiet house while it lasted. Normally there was someone bounding upstairs, running down the halls, asking for this or that… but now it was just… quiet.

Sakura actually _loved _the silent. It's funny really, considering the man she married. Obviously it came very rarely, but maybe that's why she liked it. Naruto always said that he hated the silence because when he was younger, he'd have to sit in absolute quietness and do absolutely nothing while others were outside playing. It made sense for him to hate the quiet, and made sense for her to love it.

The slow rising of Naruto's chest told Sakura he was relaxed and at ease. She would have assumed he was asleep if she didn't feel two blue eyes staring down at her.

"I hope Tayo does okay," Naruto voiced.

Sakura lifted her head, "Of corse he'll do okay, it's tomorrow that will count," she said. Why was Naruto worried?

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about,"

Sakura nodded in understandment but wondered why he was still worried. They had told their son countless times growing up that you _never _leave a teammate and you _never _look back on the village. Teamwork is better than a one-man job any day. They probably had said this so many times that Tayo could say it word for word to them.

Naruto saw her confusion and explained, "Well you know how he thinks he can lead all the time? I mean I'm not saying he's a leader, but that's not what the whole _team _is about. And with Daisuke and Naomi on his team… there's sure to be leader problems." Naruto sighed and looked to the wall, "Naomi's a natural leader, she'll lead without even _trying. _Daisuke is a… well… Daisuke's basically his father so… yeah. Then Tayo _wants _to lead everything. Really, that team is a bomb waiting to happen! I don't know what granny was thinking when she made his team!"

Sakura sighed, she too was nervous about this, but their team had more problems so surely it wouldn't go _too _bad. Then again… their past wasn't the best of the bests. "We'll just be sure to let him know teamwork counts."

"But what if-"

"Why are you even freaking out about this? When Kazumi was promoted to Genin you didn't even get nervous!" Sakura turned to face him better.

Naruto took his gaze away from the wall and looked to his wife, "But Kazumi's level headed like you… she may have some of my habits and tactics but in the end she takes more after you than me. She knows not to rush here and there but Tayo… he never thinks things through and that got _me _nowhere." He turned his head away, "I mean he has your tactical thinking but literally _decides not _to use it!"

Sakura was about to object but Naruto cut in again.

"Will he be mad at me if he fails?"

So that's what it was about… he was nervous about his son thinking he didn't do enough to prepare him? "Naruto, no matter what you do, this test is Tayo's test, no matter how much we help, in the end it's his test and his team's test."

Naruto nodded and silence fell upon the room again, but Sakura wasn't sure, for once, if she actually liked the quiet…

She heard Naruto chuckle, "You're amazing, Sakura," he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Sakura smiled at his gesture and leaned up to give him a proper kiss, "And so are you… and Tayo for that matter," she smiled and got up, "I've got to start on dinner,"

Naruto watched her walk into the kitchen. He wondered how he came to be so lucky… He had two amazing kids and he was married to an amazing wife. Sakura may have her temper and bad cooking, the kids may be wild and crazy at times, the house could be very dysfunctional, but to Naruto, everything was… perfect.

Tayo bounded inside and plopped his bag down by the door. Footsteps were heard as he entered the living room where his dad sat, waiting for him to come in. "Hey Dad," Tayo greeted, sitting down across from him.

"So how do you like your team?" Naruto asked, already knowing who his team was. Tayo had tried to pry him of that knowledge but he never gave him as much as a hint.

Tayo sighed, "I don't know. I mean, Daisuke's good and all, and Naomi is cool but… I don't know. Maybe it's just me not being used to it," he shrugged.

Naruto nodded, "It's takes time to get used to a team, but that's what the baby missions are for," he chuckled, causing Tayo to perk up in interest only to have Naruto wave his hand, abandoning the subject, "You'll learn in time."

"That's what you always say," Tayo mumbled, giving his father a pouting look.

Naruto laughed as he stood up, "How about some training? I could use a little pick-me-up,"

Tayo nodded, "Yeah!" he stuck his hand out, giving his dad a thumbs down, "But I'll be giving you more than a pick-me-up!" he vowed, racing out the door.

When Naruto got outside, he saw Tayo had already put on his ninja pouch and hoody that held his extra weapons. His headband was tied around his forehead, just like it was when he got home, and it took a while for Naruto to understand that his son was actually a ninja now… it felt like yesterday he was still holding him on his shoulders.

Shaking his head, he got rid of the cliché flashbacks. "How's that jutsu going, son?" he asked, sitting down on the grass, waiting for Tayo to show him his progress.

"Well, I've got the chakra, but it's hard to get to…" he said, concentrating his face. Like Sakura, Tayo didn't have much chakra, but like Naruto, he had an unbelievable stamina level. It comes out in bursts and only when he's very motivated, otherwise, he has to strain to get to it. This was extremely confusing because since he didn't have much chakra, he shouldn't be able to last too long.

For a while, Naruto just thought he didn't have any control, but he'd watch him make clones and practice simple jutsus and he'd get them on his first try basically! The only problem was actually _getting _to the chakra.

"You see, when I get it, it feels like it's gonna die out like a flame with no air, but then all the sudden…" his hand burst with chakra, "That happens and I'm not prepared for it. It always surprises me so I lose my control," Tayo seemed frustrated.

Naruto stuck his hand to his chin, thinking of what the problem was. "The only thing I can think of is meditate on your chakra and see if you can find the source. That's what I did when I had trouble controlling the Kyuubi's chakra."

Tayo nodded, finding his father's words helpful. "Yeah, if I find the source, do you think I'll be able to do it!?" he asked, excitement evident in his green eyes.

Naruto grinned, "Of corse! And you'll be able to incredible things with it too!" he leaned closer, getting his son's full attention. "Did you know that Konohamaru knows the Rasangan too?"

Tayo's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Mhmm, I taught it to him. If you master the Rasangan, you'll be able to team up with Konohamaru to make an awesome attack!" Naruto ruffled his son's head, though his protests and complaints of his father's actions were unheard.

It was silent for a while…

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Tayo shifted to look into his father's blue eyes, "Do you think I'll make a good ninja?"

Naruto's eyes softened, "Absolutely."

**Tune in next chapter! I'll changed something up a little so you actually aren't getting a surprising thing in this chap. XD Oh well, it will defiantly happen in the next chapter! They'll be taking Konohamaru's ninja test! Will they fail, or succeed? **

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON-**

**My own way! :P**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story will take a bit of time to get flowing. I mean, honestly, the best of writers could try and write this and it would still get the same attention. Creating a new generation and getting people to actually read it is hard XD And honestly, I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**Okay! So this is the shocker chapter. I guess. If ya'll see this coming, congrats!**

**Thanks for the reads and followers and favorites!**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clashing Heads**

"You're late."

Tayo practically fell down, "I'm the first here, Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru looked down at the youngster. "Konohamaru-_sensei, _Tayo. Don't be forgetting that I'm your sensei now," he clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

Tayo huffed down, leaning against one of the rocks above the Hokage faces. "You're only the sensei 'cause I _let _you be the sensei," he mumbled.

Konohamaru raised his eyebrow, "What was that, rose-bud?"

Tayo's cheeks went red, "Hey-" however, he couldn't finish, Daisuke was running up, nodding to both of them.

Konohamaru nodded back, "Hey, Daisuke."

Tayo snickered, "You're _late, _Daisuke!"

Konohamaru smacked the back of the Namikaze's head, "Don't disrespect your teammates!"

"Hey- wait a minute! You said that _I _was late! _I _was here before _him!" _Tayo argued, but the Saratobi acted as if he never heard him. "Where's Naomi?" he wondered out loud.

Tayo huffed, "Late,"

The glance that Konohamaru shot him was enough to tell him to be quiet. Hell, his glance was violent enough to tell him to jump off the Hokage faces!

Daisuke sat down besides Tayo, waiting for Naomi to come… It wasn't too long after that she showed up. "Sorry, something came up and I had to get here late," she shrugged, making her way to her team.

Konohamaru sighed, "Naomi, since we're all a team- or we hope to be- you need to take your ninja business seriously. Understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, I got the same lecture from Mom and Dad earlier today," she leaned her head back, "I don't see why we just take things a little slower."

Tayo stood up, "Let's get this test over with!" he said enthusiastically, Daisuke simply smirked and stood up with his teammate and friend, Naomi following suit.

Konohamaru nodded, "Here's the goal… Catch me!" he yelled, poofing away.

Tayo looked around, "What!? Where'd he go!?"

Naomi sighed, "That's the point, Tayo. Baka, we're suppose to find him and catch him…"

Daisuke made a grunting noise and walked off, "Well I'm not letting you guys get into my way."

"Get in your way? Are you kidding!? You better stand back so you don't get in _my _way, Daisuke!" Tayo yelled.

Naomi's face twisted up with announce, "You guys, I'll never get you."

Tayo huffed but scrambled to his feet when he saw Daisuke already running off the find their sensei.

Naomi sat down, "There's got to be more than catching him… we're only Genin so we can't catch a Jonin. He's one of the fasted Jonin too! How in the world can we find him? He could be using a henge or even be out of the village by now!" she leaned back, "Troublesome ninja life…"

She watched the clouds pass, _'There's no need to be in a hurry,' _she thought, noticing the lack of clouds _'And there aren't any clouds to pass by the time…' _Her eyes closed and she fell into deep thought. _'If we can't catch him… what are we to prove? Do we prove that we never give up?' _she thought, _'No,' _she concluded, _'I may be lazy, but I'd never turn my back on things. Tayo and Daisuke-kun are so full of themselves they'd push through anything.' _She sighed, _'So what the hell are we proving here!?' _she closed her eyes, _'There's only one target and three of us… that means..._

XXX

Tayo bounded through the roads, _'So we have to find Sensei…' _he thought, _'This is gonna be hard, he's an extremely good ninja… and with Daisuke and Naomi being as clever as they are, I may lose my opportunity to show how good I am!' _he thought, racing faster. _'What's the point of this stupid test? There's got to be an answer… think- think!' _he desperately tried to get to an answer. _'But… if there's only one of sensei...'_

XXX

Daisuke was carefully scanning the area, his red hair seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. _'I can't let the loser and mrs. lazy pants to get to sensei first. I won't be able to graduate if they get to him! There's only one of him and three of us…'_

XXX

Tayo/Daisuke/Naomi: "I've got to get sensei first!" they vowed together, not knowing what the others were thinking.

XXX

Konohamaru watched from the roofs of the villages and sighed, "They better figure out the real reason quickly or else they'll all fail."

He observed them all run from an eagle's eye view. He saw Tayo ask if anyone had seen him, he saw Daisuke use his chakra tracking abilities, and he saw Naomi carefully search the crowd. If only they'd realize that this would be much easier to do together… so far, this test was a complete failure.

He knew that they couldn't find him. Even if they _were _trying to do it together they wouldn't be able to find him. Of corse, that was the point of this test… failure.

He snickered as he watched them all round a corner, heading strait for each other…

XXX

"Ouch!"

"Oof,"

"Hey- watch it!"

Tayo, Daisuke and Naomi looked up to see each other, tossing nasty glares and hatful looks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I was perfectly fine until you guys crashed into me!" Tayo stood up and waved his finger at them. "Watch where you're going next time, dunder-heads!"

Naomi tossed him a glare, "Says you, none of us saw where we were-"

"Losers, I won't let myself be stopped by a bunch of weaklings." Daisuke's words caused both of the bickering "Genin" to look at him.

Tayo pinched his nose, "Daisuke, you know you shouldn't point fingers like that,"

Daisuke huffed while Naomi face-palmed. "Are you kidding, Tayo!? You just waved your hand in front of us saying that we crashed into _you!" _her accusation fell upon deaf ears as a puff was heard next to them.

Konohamaru stood tall above them. "Fools! Don't you know that _teams _are for _team_work!? Stop rolling in your own pity and work together for once!" Konohamaru looked away, "You all just a bunch of fools. Even if you caught me, I still wouldn't have let you pass… none of you realize how vital that is, do you." He looked back at them, anger was clear in his eyes.

Tayo spoke up, "We're sorry sensei, we just- we didn't know- I-"

"It doesn't matter weather you knew it or not! You shouldn't have to be told to respect your teammates _and _you sensei for that matter, Tayo!" The Saratobi barked back.

Daisuke looked down, "My father told me to rely on teammates but… I didn't want you to think I-"

Konohamaru interrupted again, "Who cares what I think! Care for those you call a friend, and love those you haven't got the pleasure of knowing yet."

"But sensei, you must understand that you threw us in this blindly, it's only our reflexes that made us flail our arms and hit each other," Naomi protested.

Konohamaru sighed, "I understand, but if your reflexes cause you to harm your teammate, then I cannot train you," he looked up, "No, I _refuse _to train you. I'm sorry, but your final test… was a failure."

Tayo, Daisuke and Naomi looked at the ground, neither of them spoke a word.

"Maybe next year, you'll be able to pass my test."

Tayo looked up at him, it was clear as day that he was fighting back tears. "You bet! We'll be twice as strong and twice as fast and _way _smarter next time, just wait! We'll blow your mind!" Tayo vowed.

Konohamaru raised his eyebrows and looked at the others, their nods of agreement and determination told the Jonin all he needed to know. _'Just you wait,' _he thought, smiling. "Then, it's a deal! You better be all prepared!" he told them and walked off. He walked to the Hokage's office to give his final results to Lady Tsunade with the rest of the teams.

When he arrived, he noted that he was late or he thought. Obviously the other team leaders had finished their tests early because he was here on time, or so said the clock. He sighed and stood in front of the Hokage's desk, "Sorry I'm late, I thought it started-"

"You aren't late, Konohamaru, it seems the other leaders found themselves finished early. Though, some for better reasons than others," Tsunade said, not accepted an apology for nothing.

Konohamaru nodded and stood beside another Jonin, Fuki. He had rusty colored hair and brown eyes. He was the team leader of squad 1, beside him was the team leader of squad two, Daichi. They were all in the same class together when they grew up, all three of them were troublemakers.

"Tell me, Fuki, does team 1 pass?" Tsunade asked, getting a nod from Fuki.

"They passed with flying colors, teamwork and skills."

She looked to Daichi, "And team 2?"

"Same results, Hokage-sama. It was good skill, I'm surprised at how they handled the test," he mused out loud, annoying their success.

She turned to Konohamaru, "And how about you, Konohamaru? Does team 3 pass?"

It grew silent in the room, everyone knew that team 3 consisted of the three rookies. Normally they wouldn't put skilled students like this together, but the team, when worked out, would be absolutely amazing. Or so they all thought. It was clear that everyone wanted them to pass so they could learn to defend their village.

Konohamaru chuckled, "Team 3 is an interesting squad. Not only are they crazy in the head, but the lack of teamwork was absolutely unbelievable. They are all head-strong and bicker like there is no tomorrow. But, that can be worked on of corse," silence followed but he continued, "Team 3… passes."

* * *

**And there you have it! The new teams! So, the reason as to why they passed will be in the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me long to type this, I've been gone camping but I'm back now! Hope you enjoyed and I'll try and make the next one longer… Anywho, see you all in the next chapter!**

**Suggestions, questions, complaints? TELL ME!**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, the lack of reviews as of late is a little bit… disappointing. I'm getting followers and all so I know my chapters are good- or at least relatively good.**

**Anyway, all I ask is keep reading!**

**And for the team actually passing… you'll see why they passed. (Ha, it's not 'cause of teamwork) Obviously that will play a HUGE role later, but that's not actually why they passed. It wasn't because of teamwork. Anywho, I hope you find this chapter interesting and I'll be reposting whenever.**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 5: A Lesson In Failure**

Tayo trudged through his front door. He didn't bother saying "hello" to his parents who sat on the couch and didn't care about looking at Kazumi who was staring expectingly at him. He didn't even lift his eyes from the floor he walked on. He thumped up the stairs and the loud _slam _of his door was heard throughout the house.

Sakura looked at Naruto, her eyebrows raised, "Well that was a bit… excessive."

Kazumi walked into the living room where her parents sat. "You don't think he failed the test, do you?" she asked, looking a bit worried. Sure, Tayo was sometimes annoying, but she had a good relationship with her brother. She didn't want him to have to wait to become a ninja or the hidden leaf.

Naruto sighed and stood up, "I'll talk to him," he said, walking down the hall and up the stairs. This wasn't like Tayo. Even if he did fail, usually he didn't care all that much, claiming he was just _too _good for it. Of corse, he didn't fail much. Sakura had educated him well and Naruto had trained him. There wasn't much he failed at besides manners.

When Naruto got to Tayo's door, he raised his fist and knocked. "Tayo?" he asked, "Tayo, open up." There was a faint groan behind the door, "It's open," Naruto heard his son respond. "Hey," Naruto began, leaning against the doorframe. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Tayo mumbled, pulling the pillow close to his chest, glaring at the wall. Naruto raised his eyebrows at his action. Sakura, when upset or disappointed, even sad, would pull a pillow to her chest and glare at the most obvious object in the room. Sadly, that was usually Naruto himself, causing him to the blunt of her many blows.

"Come on, I may be a little dense at times, but I can tell when my own son is lying," he said.

Tayo turned his head towards his father, the glare he wore was so much like Sakura's it frightened him. "I'm not lying dad. Really, _nothing _is going to happen. We failed the test, we aren't ninjas. I won't be able to even be with you guys," he sulked, pulling the pillow closer to his chest again.

"What?" Naruto crossed his arms, something he always did when he figured something was serious. "What do you mean, you can't be with us?"

"Are you kidding? Kazumi is like, super good at everything, you're a hero dad, a _hero! _And mom is the best nurse the ninja world has _seen! _How will a drop-out like me be able to even walk with legends like you?" his voice was soft, but his eyes were glassed over with what appeared to be fresh tears.

Naruto sighed and sat down next to Tayo, "You know," he began, putting his hands behind him and looking up at the ceiling. "I didn't even pass the academy's Genin test," he said, looking down at him. "I was such a disgrace of a ninja, no one would teach me anything. I had to find my own way for things and prove, not only my friends, but my entire village wrong. I had to show them that I wasn't some container of a demon."

"This is different, dad. You had amazing _natural _talent. Even with training, I couldn't pass a single Genin test." Tayo's eyes found the wall again and his grip tightened on the pillow.

Naruto shook his head, "You know, your mom had low chakra levels too."

Tayo's eyes widened, "What? But mom can work non-stop using her chakra for healing. And she can throw a tone of those chakra-infused whatever punches!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, she can. If I were you, I'd stop pouting about one test result and work on your own way from now on. You could fail that test a million times, Tayo, and you'd still be in this family. Understood?" Naruto smiled when Tayo nodded. "Good," he said.

XXX

There was a knock at the door. Sakura raised her head from the book she was indulging in and got up to answer it. It was strange for someone to be knocking on the door right now, it was already passed dinner time. She shrugged it off and opened the door, surprised at who she saw.

"Konohamaru?" she asked, raising a single brow. "What're you doing here?"

Konohamaru sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Well, you see, I told my squad they failed the Genin test- your son being one of them- but I just wanted to see how they reacted to failure. I can't have a team that doesn't know how to let themselves deal with the bad side of a lose." He looked up to her and grins, "There teamwork is absolutely humiliating, but it's just a bump on the way. I'm sure they'll figure it out," he said.

Sakura smiled, "I had a feeling there was something else to it, I understand. But why are you telling me?" she said, opening the door a little wider, letting him know he was welcomed inside.

"No, I need to get going soon. Listen, I told you because I need you to tell Tayo to get to the Hokage monument tomorrow at noon. I'll be able to explain this to them, and then we'll start our teamwork," he says.

Sakura nodded and watched as Konohamaru turned and walked away. She closed the door and took a deep breath. Tayo passed. She smiled and marked her place in her book, there was no way she'd be able to continue it tonight. She knew Naruto was already in the bed, and she decided to join him. Her foot steps creaked on the stairs as she made her way to the her and Naruto's room. She opened the door to see Naruto laying down with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Or, she assumed he was. When she opened the door, he shifted his gaze to look at her.

"Sakura," he said happily, smiling at her.

She smiled back and slid under the covers. Naruto's arm wrapped around her frame as she scooted closer to him. Moving her head back, she kissed under his chin and let out a sigh. "Tayo passed his Genin test," she said.

Naruto looked down to her. Or tried to, it was hard to look her in the eyes from the position they were in. "What? I thought-"

"No, Konohamaru wanted to test them with failure. A smart choice if you ask me," she said.

He grinned and put his head on his pillow, letting Sakura turn around and look at him directly in the eyes. Her head was propped on her hand, her hair falling sideways. She leaned down to place a quick kiss on Naruto's lips. When she pulled back, she found that she couldn't. She looked down to Naruto again to see a playful smirk on his face and his arms wrapped around her.

Naruto leaned up and kissed her, both sighing and leaning into the kiss.

This is what Naruto loved in life. His son graduating the academy and passing the Genin test, his daughter getting stronger and stronger as the days passed, and his wife in his arms. "I love you," he said when he pulled back.

He could see Sakura's smile, "I love you too," she kissed him one last time before leaning over and putting her head on her own pillow. Life was perfect. Life was simple. Or- simple as it could be.

XXX

Tayo wakes up to the slowly spinning ceiling fan above him. His eyes blurred and the focused. Today was the day he'd be training with his dad. Or, that's what they had told each other. His father was a busy man, so plans would randomly change. He sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair and then across his face. For moments, he just looked solum, staring at the ground. But within minutes, he stood up, threw on fresh clothes, and bounded down stairs. There was no time to pout, he had goals to accomplish!

"Hey mom," he smiled, sitting at the kitchen bar.

Sakura turned to look at him and smiled back, "You're going to be meeting your father at the Hokage monument today at noon," she said. She knew Naruto was on a quick mission this morning, and felt bad about leaving Tayo behind, but Sakura knew the mini-Naruto would want to re-unite with his squad first.

He nodded excitedly. "Hey mom! I've been working on trying to find the source of my chakra- 'cause dad said it'd help- and it did! I've been finding little things here and there, meditating on where it comes from. You see, instead of getting chakra from here," he put his hand on the middle of his gut, "I've got to focus here," he moved his hand to the right where there shouldn't be a chakra branch.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him, "There? But Tayo, that's where reserves are stored. You don't have an actual chakra pool there. If you keep grabbing from that, then you won't be able to fight at all with any chakra. It'd waste it all. The reserves are something your body stores up incase of a life-threatning situation."

He shrugs, "Yeah, well whenever I pull chakra out of it, it just gets more from my main source. I don't know why though…" he shrugs, "But I can tell when I'm getting tired because my main chakra will tire out, like it would for anyone."

Sakura stopped cleaning the kitchen counter and put the wet cloth down. "You said your main chakra source was too small to use, I thought that's what was the problem?" she said, making sure she heard her son correctly.

He grinned and put his finger up, "Ah, nope. I just never could use it because it just… didn't flow right. So yeah, my main chakra source _is _too small, but not because it's not enough. Well, I haven't really figured it all out yet, but whenever I pump my main chakra into the 'reserve tank', I have an abundant amount, and I can control it!" he grinned wider and put his hands behind his head.

"So, you chakra has to be constantly moving?" Sakura asked, beginning to connect the dots in her own head. Her son wasn't always the best at explaining things.

He nodded, "Exactly, as long as I'm moving the chakra somewhere else, I can use it."

Sakura furrowed her brow. _'That sounds an awful lot like Naruto when he uses Kyuubi's chakra,' _she thought. One of the main reasons Naruto had so much chakra, despite the Kyuubi's help, was because his chakra was in constant motion. He was constantly exercising his chakra. It was the only way he could get the Kyuubi's chakra to stay in his body and work to his benefit. Now, as a child he wasn't even able to connect with the chakra of the nine-tailed beast, but when they graduated the academy, he began to get in touch with it. That's when his chakra began to move, and he didn't even have to think about it. He did it almost like a reflex. The thing was, moving chakra inside you when you're doing your normal life activities is extremely hard. It's tiring and almost impossible to do constantly.

"How long have you been doing that?" she asked her son who was still grinning at her.

He shrugged, "Awhile a guess, I just didn't notice I was doing it until yesterday when I was meditating on it."

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't want to let Tayo know of her thoughts, so she just nodded and turned back to the counter, scrubbing away the invisible dirt she convinced herself was there.

**And there's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while… I've been doing other stuff. Anyway, it's updated. :)**

**I can't read your thoughts, you'll have to help me out. *hint hint***

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
